


Adapting

by FreakingMarz



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Mentions of Gansey, and blue, spoilers for first two books
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 07:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11527764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakingMarz/pseuds/FreakingMarz
Summary: Slight spoiler. Adam adapts to hearing with only one ear. Small drabble





	Adapting

**Author's Note:**

> My little sister also lost the hearing in only one year at a young age. She, however, needed to relearn how to walk along with the hearing loss. Being by her side, I got to see just was its like to adapt. It's not something you can just shrug over. There's a lot of anger and frustration and takes years to adjust. And it seemed weird that Adam never really had that. That he just adjusted real quick. So hence this dabble. 
> 
> Thanks for reading c:

He’s straining, but he can’t hear anything.

Everything was too loud – the radio, the customers, the gang all talking, everything. It was difficult to make out something, and he could feel frustration building. What were they talking about? Was it important? Adam sure hoped not. It seemed like the only time he could hear was when the radio stopped for a moment, or there were less customers. But even then, it was a struggle. Only a few words came in. The last thing he wants, though, is for the others to realize. He didn’t want them to treat him any differently or to pity him. At one point, he realizes that they were all looking at him. 

“Adam? Are you alright?” Gansey asks with furrowed eyebrows. Adam could feel the concern dripping off his words.

“I’m fine. Just a headache,” Adam replied. “I’m going to step out.”

Without waiting for a response – not like he’d hear it – he stood up and made a bee-line to the door. He walked over to the corner of the building before he leaned against the wall. The cool night air was a welcomed difference from the stuffy air inside. Everything was so much quiet outside. He could almost convinced himself that nothing was different. That both ears still work. It was fortunate, he mused, that it wasn’t as bad as it could’ve been.

“Just a headache, huh?”

Adam glanced to his left to see Ronan standing not that far from him. His arms were folded and his eyebrow raised. 

“Yeah. A headache,” Adam replies with a small frown. Ronan snorted but otherwise said nothing else. 

The other stood there, one looking at the stars and the other looking at the parked cars. It wasn’t an awkward silence, but Adam still felt as if they should be talking. That type of silence where you felt as if it was expected to speak. Only problem was that Adam wasn’t sure what to talk about.

“Noisy in there,” Ronan commented nonchalantly. He hummed in response. 

It wasn’t that long before the rest of the group came out to find them sitting on the curb. Gansey fretted over Adam to see if he was well, and Blue gave him that eye she does. Ronan, however, never asked. As they were driving home, Adam glances at Ronan. Perhaps, he thinks, Ronan doesn’t need to ask.


End file.
